


Obsessed With Neverland|| L.S.

by sadies825



Category: Disney - All Media Types, One Direction (Band), Peter Pan & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Disney, Cutesy, Disney World & Disneyland, Larry Stylinson Is Real, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-14
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 06:03:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4336721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadies825/pseuds/sadies825
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles has a daughter obsessed with becoming a lost girl and in order to do that she thinks she has to go meet Peter Pan at Disney World and she wants so bad to become one so they go to Disney World for her birthday, To meet Peter Pan a.k.a. Louis Tomlinson</p><p>(sucky Description but I'll make a new one later, it's 4:50 am)<br/>a little bit of Ziall later</p>
            </blockquote>





	Obsessed With Neverland|| L.S.

      Harry Styles; Teen heart throb? More like Harry Styles; Father of a 5 turning 6 year old little girl named Darcy Anne Styles. Harry’s fans (Stylists) went nuts after he posted a picture on twitter of him holding his baby girl with a comment of “Welcome my new baby girl into the world, my one and only love, Isn’t she lovely?” Some thought it was an early April Fools joke since she was born on March 31. They all knew when they saw a picture of her completely awake, her unruly chocolate curls going in every direction and her emerald eyes shining into the camera. That day was the day the internet blew up for about the one billionth time. There was the time with the god awful dress, When America legalized Marriage Equality, The time when Harry basically came out and said gender didn’t matter to him, then this. Not one single person in the fandom even speculated he knocked some girl up. Who is the mother anyway? Some were suspicious of Taylor Swift but they had seen her a month before and she was as fit as ever. Some thought Kendall Jenner especially since she was seen with a bump a couple of months before but later she looked normal (outfit maybe?). Then rumors spread about a mystery woman and how she must’ve been a one night stand went around; Management did help alot with hiding her, already having her at the meeting places, the meeting places being really private, honestly nobody knows who she is to this day but Harry did make a statement about how she just gave him Darcy and scrammed. So it’s just him and his daughter, well apart from their other family like his mum (Who refuses to be called ‘Grandmum, grandma, or even nana because _she’s too young_ ) So Darcy calls her Mega, also the fact that Darcy’s little brain couldn’t figure out how to form the words. It honestly just stuck. Then there’s her uncle Liam who she just refers to as Uncle Li-Li or _Princess Ling Ling_ because at one point she may or might not have been obsessed with Mulan one and two. Also Aunt Gem who spoils her and either gives her whatever she wants or cons Harry into giving it to her. That’s how this whole trip had started. Gemma sort of blackmailed Harry into flying to Florida and taking Darcy to Disney World. Okay so she didn’t really blackmail but more like she made Darcy pout and beg Harry to meet Peter Pan at Disney World for her birthday and honestly with those bright and excited, emerald Puppy dog eyes along with a jutted lower lip he absolutely could not say no to his adorable daughter. Like honestly he could not **NOT** adore her and spoil her. So this is the story of how they met Peter Pan causing them both to be **Obsessed with Neverland.**


End file.
